Currently, there are a variety of optical devices for adding a level of security to articles of value or identification, including documents, currency, identification cards, passports, computer software, drivers licenses, authentic products, and credit cards, to name just a few. For example, almost all credit cards currently include a holographic seal. The same is true for the new U.S. Passports, some denominations of U.S., including the twenty dollar bill, and foreign currency, computer software packaging, and official major league baseball merchandise, which each include some form of holographic seal or optical security feature. Because of the relative difficulty in the past of producing these types of holographic seals and optical security features, this added feature provided an increased level of security and added significant cost and effort for those trying to create forgeries or counterfeit items.
For the last eighteen years holographic seals have been used with good results and little worry. During this time, however, the fabrication technology for holograms has become more sophisticated and more automated, giving those who would seek to counterfeit or forge these instruments new and advanced tools to duplicate even the most complex holographic seals and optical security features used on currency, passports, credit cards, and other items.
The present use of holographic seals as a security feature has been compromised by these new fabrication technologies, and some of the forgery holograms are even of a superior quality as compared to the legitimate item that is being manufactured and used for security purposes. For example, the popular bird hologram that is in use on Visa® brand credit cards as a security feature, can now be easily reproduced by forgers for minimal cost. This is in part a result of the availability and low cost of the equipment and technology necessary for preparing the forgeries.
As a result, holographic seals and existing optical security features have little deterrent effect on the sophisticated forgers and counterfeiters. Credit card companies and other certifying entities have been forced to take alternative steps and use other methods to attempt to provide the needed security and guarantee authenticity.
Similarly, as a result of the availability of these fabrication technologies, the embedded hologram feature on the new U.S. currency has been compromised leading to the successful forgery of such currency.
There is a significant need for security features that will provide a deterrent effect to forgery and counterfeiting. There is also a need for security features that are relatively inexpensive compared to the cost for creating a forgery or counterfeit item. There is also a need for security features that require a significantly larger investment for unauthorized duplication or copying than the benefit obtained or profits derived from the forgery or counterfeit item that is created.